Adolecentes
by Momoko Hiim
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la vida de las chicas diera un giro inesperado? –"Nuevos vecinos-anuncio la rubia-" -"No Puede ser"- tenía suficiente con verlo en el instituto ¿y ahora serian vecinos?. Pasen y lean :)
1. Chapter 1

Por los pasillos de la preparatoria principal de saltadilla se veía caminando una joven muy hermosa, sus largos cabellos pelirrojos, sus ojos extrañamente rosas, pero hermosos que transmitían felicidad, su cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, que hacía notar sus curvas muy bien definidas en su uniforme. Esa chica era nada menos que Bombón Utonium, la ex-líder de las PPG quienes, desde que derrotaron a Him hace 5 años, se aseguraron de que no volviera la maldad a Saltadilla, y se dedicaban a tener una vida normal como las demás personas.

-Bombón – Llamó su hermana menor, Burbuja, quien también había tenido un desarrollo increíble. -El director quiere verte - Sonrió.

-Está bien Burbuja, gracias - Agradeció la pelirroja y caminó hasta la dirección, donde encontró a su hermana, quien estaba sentada esperando. Esta tenía una venda en la mano. Suspiró cansada, su hermana Bellota sí que era una busca pleitos.

-Oh Bellota, ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Su hermanita ya la estaba cansando.

-Un chico me desafío, Bombón, ¿Cómo iba a permitir eso? -Se excusó, mientras sonreía al recordar como golpeo a ese chico en la cara.

-Bellota, sabes que te podrían expulsar si lo haces de nuevo - Regañó la oji-rosa, mientras la puerta del director se abría.

-Señorita Utonium, pase por favor- Dijo un hombre de edad que miraba Bombón.

La chica entro y se sentó al frente del director. Se sentía nerviosa, ¿Expulsarían a Bellota por eso? No era muy grave ¿O sí? ¿Le rompería la nariz? Mientras la pelirroja estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos un chico pelirrojo entró, sin que la chica se diera cuenta y se sentó al par de ella.

-Bombón -Llamó el director; la oji-rosa lo miro con atención y un poco de preocupación. - Tranquila no expulsare a Bellota- Sintió de nuevo paz y sonrió –Pero, si estará castigada por un mes, por golpear a un chico en su primer día en el instituto- La chica asintió, era lo correcto.

-Está bien, yo haré que se disculpe con él – Respondió, aún sin notar a el chico a su lado.

-Bueno, el alumno nuevo se llama Butch – Ese nombre se le hizo familiar. Comenzó a meditar, pero no le resultaba, no recordaba- Y tiene dos hermanos; Boomer - La chica no sabía dónde había escuchado esos nombres- Y el mayor de los dos; Brick - Algo en su cabeza hizo ¡TIN!, volteó a ver al chico que estaba a su lado y se sorprendió al volver a ver a ese despreciable hombre, quien le mostraba una sonrisa asquerosamente burlona.

-Tu…- Susurró viéndolo. Era Brick Him, el exlíder de los RRB.

-Por favor señorita Bombón ¿Le haría un recorrido al joven Brick? - Preguntó el señor, sintiendo la incomodidad.

Bombón maldijo por lo bajo.

-Claro - Se levantó y salió de la dirección, mientras el chico la seguía.

La oji-verde la vio salir hecha furia, pensó que era con ella pero al ver un chico pelirrojo a su par se calmó un poco -¿Qué paso?, ¿Me expulsaron?- Preguntó con curiosidad y la pelirroja suavizo su mirada.

-No, pero tienes castigo por un mes- Dijo, mientras miraba de reojo al oji-rojo -Tengo que hablar contigo y Burbuja, por favor, búsquenme en 20 minutos, tengo que hacerle un recorrido al joven HIM -Al decir su apellido así, su hermana comprendió y antes que dijera algo la pelirroja salió con Brick siguiéndola.

-Con que Bombón…- Al ver que la oji-rosa fruncía el ceño el pelirrojo sonrió -Oh vamos, ¿Qué? ¿No te alegra verme? -Fingió estar triste. La chica no respondió. – Ay, bueno, está bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Brick? - Ahora habló la pelirroja, quien lo miraba frustrada.

-Ahora quieres hablar - Sonrió coqueto -¿Qué tiene? Solo venimos a estudiar- Bombón rodó los ojos, era imposible que vinieran a estudiar.

-Si claro, y yo soy la chica maravilla- Sonrió al ver como el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño.

-Pues que bien por ti- La miró- Sí que has cambiado rosadita - Vio su hermoso cuerpo desarrollado -Te ves muy hermosa- La tomó por la cintura.

-¡Oye, suéltame idiota!- Lo empujó, para alejarse de él- No te acerques a mí, pervertido.- Caminó un poco más rápido, acción que Brick también hizo.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste hace 5 años Utonium –Susurró a su oído, para después salir corriendo mientras Bombón volteó a verlo sonrojada y furiosa.

-¡Maldito idiota!- Corrió para alcanzarlo mientras el pelirrojo sonreía al verla correr

Gracias Dumah por ayudar a corregirlo ^^

rewiews?


	2. Un mal dia

Hola :3 xD bueno eh aquí mi Nuevo capitulo

# Todos tienen 18 años

#lo siento por las faltas de ortografía

.

.

.

Su hermana se había tardado ella dijo "Búsquenme en 20 minutos" paso media hora y no se le veía por ningún lado, y tampoco encontraba a Burbuja vaya su suerte.

-Oye Tu-llamo una voz masculina, volteo a ver y era el chico que la desafío no se veía mal solo tenía un poco hinchada la nariz.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos ese chico la estaba empezando a frustrar.

-Como que ¿Qué quiero?-ofendido-me rompiste la nariz loca- se acercó un poco a ella.

-Tú me provocaste-mientras el chico gritaba ella pensaba que ese chico se hacía familiar pero no sabía dónde lo había visto antes-¿Cómo te llamas?-el chico paro de gritar y la miro confundido.

-Butc Him -La cara de Bellota se abrió a más no poder- ¿Qué? Y tu ¿cómo te llamas?-la miro detenidamente.

-Bellota… Utonium -Bucth al principio pensó un poco, cinco segundos después grito como una niña y se alejó de Bellota como si tuviera algo contagioso.

-¡La marimacha!-"Y yo que la había visto linda" se lamentó el oji-verde.

-¡Maldito idiota!, mejor me voy - se dio la vuelta y camino hasta desaparecer.

-Me sigue pareciendo linda-Bucth se pegó una cachetada-¡No Bucth ella es la marimacha! Pero… su cuerpo era hermoso y su rostro- volvió a pegarse otra-¡Maldición!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba cansada de esperar, sus hermanitas sí que se tardaban en llegar, Ya conocía a Bombón ella se iba hasta que terminaba de recoger todas las cartas de sus admiradores, pero se le hacía raro que Bellota no había salido. Maldecía por decir que ella las llevaría en su auto no era justo que se aprovecharan de su amabilidad, la próxima vez les diría que trajeran sus autos.

-Perdón por tardarme tenía que arreglar un asunto-Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Bellota ya que no había notado su presencia-¿Qué? –Sonrió burlona- ¿Te asuste miedosa?

-Claro que no idiota-Frunció el ceño-¿Y Bombón?-levanto la vista a ver si se miraba.

-No sé, desde la mañana no la veo- contesto con indiferencia, su hermana había desaparecido.

-Maldición ya me quiero ir-decía impaciente la rubia, a lo lejos de ellas se veía una pelirroja distinta a la de la mañana cansada con unos raspones y algo adolorida-Por Dios Bombón ¿Qué te paso?-salió del auto a ver a su hermana así.

-No quiero Hablar de eso…-Cerro sus ojos-¿Nos vamos?- entro al auto y se sentó al par de Bellota quien la miraba con Burla.

-"No volveré a ser amables con ellas"-Pensó la rubia al momento que se subía al auto y daban rumbo a su residencia.

.

.

.

.

.

Entraron a la mansión, no había nadie ya que el profesor Utonium estaba en Europa mostrando sus inventos ya que era uno de los científicos más famosos del mundo.

-¡Al fin en casa!-Exhalo Bellota, tirando su mochila y acostándose en el sofá, mientras Burbuja se sentaba en otro sofá, Bombón por su parte subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

-Oye ¿Qué te sucede?-Bellota se estaba frustrando ya que ella no dijo absolutamente nada en todo el día.

-¡HIM!-Oyeron que grito y Bellota comprendido en el momento y se molestó al recordar la actitud de aquel chico.

Por otro lado Burbuja trato de analizar todo ¿Him? Volvió pensó, no ella estaba segura que lo habían derrotado-¿Him?-pregunto confundida-¿Volvio?-Bellota negó, pensó y pensó pero nada hasta que…-¿Los RRB?-Se sorprendió, Bellota asintió-¿¡Están aquí!?-Se alteró.

-Sí, y estudian con nosotras-Suspiro al ver que su hermanita llenaba su boca con preguntas que seguro ella no contestaría.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de llegar a su habitación, tomo una ducha rápidamente; Se sentía tan cansada y todo por el idiota de Brick que la hizo correr por todo el instituto y luego al bosque volando, el chico sí que era rápido, se puso su piyama y se acostó en la cama, no tenía ganas de comer, o de bajar hablar con las chicas lo único que quería era dormir y no pensar en nada.

-Maldito Brick..-Susurro al recordar todo lo que paso con él.

-Recuerdo-

Lo persiguió en todo el instituto hasta que paro en el salón de química, estaba viendo a la ventana como si estuviera meditando, la pelirroja entro en silencio, se miraba muy calmado sus mechones se movían suavemente al compás del aire, sus ojos rojos demostraban calma Bombón se dio una cachetada mentalmente por pensar eso ¡Era su enemigo!

-Eres un idiota-suspiro y se sentó en uno de las mesas, el pelirrojo sonrió.

-Sí, soy un idiota-acepto haciendo que la oji-rosa lo mirara confundida- pero tú me ganas-sonrió burlón-¿A quién se le ocurre perseguir a alguien por todo el instituto?-Bombón sintió la paz esfumarse para convertirse en ira, pero no, no pelearía con él ya estaba demasiado cansada como para insultarlo, simplemente se levantó y camino a la salida-¿A dónde vas?-no contesto y siguió caminado-Bombón-ignoro eso y siguió su camino, al salir del instituto sintió como alguien descaradamente levanto su falda, dejando ver su ropa interior, se volteó y al ver la estela roja que se alejaba con rapidez, comenzó a seguirlo mucho más rápido.

-Donde estas maldito pervertido-Al parecer Brick se escondió en el bosque ¿Cómo lo iba a encontrar? No sabía, pero lo mataría cuando le hallara.

-Bombón, Tu ropa interior es hermosa-Sonrió mientras salía de un arbusto-sabes que me encanta el rojo.

-¡Pervertido!-Se puso enfrente para darle una cachetada pero él fue más rápido y detuvo su mano-Suéltame-Forcejeo pero Brick no la soltaba-¡Que me sueltes!-lo golpeo con la otra mano

-Auch…-La soltó- tranquilízate- rodo los ojos, la oji-rosa se alejó de él y empezó a caminar-¿Sabes en dónde estamos?-Pregunto burlón, era verdad ella de muy rápido que lo había seguido no se dio cuenta por donde iba, y detuvo su caminar- me lo imagine, sígueme por aquí está la ciudad- emprendió vuelo mientras la pelirroja lo seguía con una distancia prudente, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el camino hasta que….

-¿Qué diablos?-Sintió un peso encima-¿Bombón? ¡Oye quítate pesas ¿sabes?-vio como la chica sonreía cínicamente..-¿Bombón?- sintió mucho miedo al ver como la chica levantaba su mano llena de lodo-No te atreverías- la desafío entrecerró sus ojos-Te lo advierto.

-No me importa-Derramo todo el lodo en la cara del chico haciendo que callera en su boca, Brick se levantó y empezó a escupir todo el lodo.

-Pagaras por esto niña tonta-Se levantó pero ya no vio a Bombón, la busco pero no la encontró la muy desgraciada se había escapado-Mañana que te vuelva a ver lo pagaras…-Finalizo para emprender vuelo a la ciudad.

Bombón respiro de alivio al saber que se había ido, espero unos minutos para asegurarse que había desaparecido, mañana sería un día difícil para ella.

.

.

.

Holaaaa ¿reviews?

¿Qué les pareció?

Bueno para empezar si aparecerán los verdes y azules xD todo a su tiempo :3

Hasta entonces adiós :)


End file.
